Food For Thought
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After wishing to be a chef at his own restaurant, Jeannie makes Doctor Bellows' wish come true. Unfortunately, her evil half-sister Jeannie II reappears and puts a secret ingredient inside his food that causes anyone who eats it to lose their memory. Episode eight in season six of IDOJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Out to Breakfast

 _Thanks again for your latest review on the last chapter of the last episode 456 fan. (I'm sorry I can never remember your full username but I think that's close enough. Tony and Roger will hardly be in this episode anyway if at all but I'll keep that last suggestion in mind as well. I enjoy making these as much as you enjoy reading them. I think I'll do one last chapter of Jeannie tonight and then work on Harry Snape and continue this story tomorrow._

Jeannie smoked out of her bottle and into the living room in front of Doctor and Mrs. Bellows. "Ah, good morning Jeannie." Doctor Bellows said while Jeannie let out a rather large yawn and stretched.

"Good morning Master." She replied.

"Well Peter and Sarah are already at school. Are you ready to go to breakfast?" Mrs. Bellows asked her. "You can even drive if you want to." She told her.

"Yes but before we leave you need to do something with your wardrobe." Doctor Bellows told her.

"Oh, certainly." Jeannie said before she blinked her eyes popping herself into a fuzzy pink sweater and a pair of jeans. She also had a matching pink ribbon tied into her ponytail. "How's this?" she questioned.

"Great Jeannie, you know you always pop yourself into the cutest outfits. Just go ahead and grab your shoes and we'll be on our way. Have you fed Spot yet?" she asked her as Jeannie turned around and headed towards the door.

"Yes I've just got to let him outside." She replied.

"You know if you keep driving as well as you have been it won't be too much longer until you have your license." Doctor Bellows told her.

"Oh I'm sure that my sister would be very jealous if she found that out." Jeannie said.

"Really? I didn't know that you had a sister." Doctor Bellows began. "Is she a genie too?" he questioned her while she sat down and started putting on her shoes.

"Yes but actually she is my half-sister since I wasn't born a genie like she was." She told him when all of a sudden Spot raced over to the door. "Don't worry puppy I'll let you out in a minute." She reassured him.

"What's your sister's name?" Mrs. Bellows asked her.

"Jeannie." Jeannie replied. "The only difference is that she was born with that name." she told her.

"Well how on earth is anyone supposed to be able to tell you apart if you go by the same name?" Mrs. Bellows wondered while Jeannie started tying her shoes.

"Oh that is very easy to do. My sister is a homewrecker that's what she is!" Jeannie exclaimed.

"Oh come on Jeannie, I'm sure that you don't mean that." Doctor Bellows said.

"Oh you bet I do! She tried stealing my Anthony away from me and she nearly caused us to divorce! Don't you remember? You saw her kissing that Biff Jellico at my master's welcome home party." She told him.

"You mean to tell me that that was your sister?" Doctor Bellows questioned her.

"Yes she was disguised as me because she tried to trick him." She explained before she leapt back up onto her feet.

"Well, I'm just glad that he didn't fall for it because you two are just about the perfect couple. And I'm sure that you're going to be great parents." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Thank you Mrs. Bellows." Jeannie told her before she grabbed Spot's leash off of the hook and bent down to clip it to his collar. "I'll be right back as soon as Spot has a chance to relieve himself." She said before she turned back around and opened up the front door.

"Alright Jeannie just be sure to hurry back because I'm getting very hungry." Mrs. Bellows told her while Jeannie led her puppy dog outside and he trotted along behind her wagging his tail.

 _…_ _._

Jeannie parked the car inside the parking lot before she and both of the Bellows climbed out of the car and headed a crossed the parking lot together. "I love this restaurant. Anthony takes me here all the time." Jeannie said.

"Well that's good Jeannie do you have any idea what you want to eat?" Mrs. Bellows asked her.

"I have a craving for some strawberry cheesecake crepes." Jeannie replied.

"Wow Jeannie, that sounds good. Maybe I'll get that too." Mrs. Bellows told her as Doctor Bellows held the door open for them.

"Here you go ladies." He told them.

"Oh thank you Doctor Bellows." Jeannie told her while they all entered the building and got to the back of the line.

"The only thing about this restaurant is that the service here takes forever." Mrs. Bellows began while Jeannie adjusted her purse strap over her shoulder. "I sure wish there was a way to speed things up a bit." She said as Jeannie grinned.

"Oh no, wait Amanda don't say that! Bite your tongue!" Doctor Bellows exclaimed but it was already too late. Jeannie blinked her eyes and gave a slight bob of her head. That's when all of a sudden everybody moving around inside the restaurant started acting like they were in fast forward just like a tape cassette. Both of the Bellows widened their eyes and gaped their mouths wide open at them before a waitress hurried over to them.

"Three?" she questioned them in a high-pitched chipmunk voice while Jeannie just simply grinned and stifled a laugh. "Alright then come on, this way." She said before she quickly hurried away again and Mrs. Bellows turned to look over at Jeannie and narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her but Jeannie just simply shrugged and followed the waitress over to their table.

"I'm sorry Amanda but you did say that you wished that they would hurry things up around here. You know this is your own fault. You really have got to learn to watch what you say around Jeannie." Doctor Bellows said before he turned around and followed Jeannie but Mrs. Bellows just simply groaned and shook her head with disbelief and rolled her eyes while she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; A Dream Come True

 _Oh my gosh! I'm sorry for responding to you SO late Cookie and that I didn't update yesterday but I was having such a bad day and a very rough time with what's going on right now and I started thinking TERRIBLE thoughts but I got help and I'm better. Sorry again for the delay, I'll try to write some more tomorrow. Lots of love, Chucky (April)_

 _Oh and nice to meet you Amanda! That's ironic, you have the same name as one of the main characters but I've always liked that name. So anyway here's the next chapter!_

Once Doctor Bellows, Amanda, and Jeannie got back from the restaurant a surprise was waiting for them back at their house. For that's when all of a sudden Jeannie's sister appeared in the living room. "Hello sister darling." She greeted in her familiar tone of voice.

"Jeannie? What are you doing here?" Jeannie asked her.

"Yes and better yet what are you doing in our house, you know it's considered breaking and entering if you don't have permission to be here." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Hmm,.. that's funny. I don't remember my sister mentioning you. I want to know where that adorable and charming husband is of yours." She said.

"He's out on a mission with his friend Roger Healey and you better stay away from him!" Jeannie snapped at her sister when all of a sudden Spot hurried over to her and started growling angrily at her and barking his head off.

"Oh I also see that you got a dog. He's better looking than that other rat of yours I'll give you that much." Jeannie II told her.

"Djinn-Djinn was not a rat!" Jeannie cried indignantly.

"Hmm,.." Her sister began while she tilted her chin back slightly. "I see, well do you have anymore surprises that I should know about?" she questioned her.

"No, I think you know too much already." Jeannie replied while she folded her arms and Jeannie II just simply grinned at her.

"Ah, there _is_ something else that you're trying to hide from me!" she exclaimed while she gently touched her index finger to her chin. "Now let me see, you're not pregnant or anything like that are you?" she inquired.

"Well I'm sorry but I just don't see how that is any of your business." Jeannie told her inside a huff.

"So it's true then!? You're going to have a baby with my Major Nelson!" Jeannie II yelled right back at her while placing her hands upon her hips

"First of all he doesn't belong to you he belongs to me, and second of all he isn't a major anymore he's a colonel now!" Jeannie shouted.

"A colonel? Wow, that really does make life interesting doesn't it? Too be honest though I really don't understand you sister dear. After all that trouble Abdullah caused why on earth would you want to spend your time taking care of a _nasty_ little baby? After all you'll never get any sleep and all they do is cry, eat, sleep, and poop. You also have to spend your time changing their diapers and cleaning their bottoms. Which is why I don't understand why you have to feed them as much as you do since all it seems to do is go right through them." Jeannie II told her.

"Well I think it'll be wonderful! And I can't wait until the baby is here! Anthony and Roger Healey are going to do a great job of helping me raise him or her!" Jeannie snapped.

"Roger Healey? Why are you bringing him into this?" her sister asked her.

"Because he is mine and my master's best friend!" Jeannie told her.

"Very well then, don't say I tried to warn you though. Good luck, you'll need it." Jeannie II said before she bobbed her head, blinked her eyes, and disappeared with a smirk.

"Honestly Jeannie, I don't know why you trust that woman." Mrs. Bellows told her with a roll of her eyes.

"That's because I don't. She said that she wanted to marry Roger Healey once but that was only because she wanted to trick us and marry my master instead." Jeannie said.

"Poor Colonel Healey." Mrs. Bellows said with a shake of her head in disbelief. "Why it must be hard for him to know that you and Colonel Nelson are happily married and have a baby on the way while he still lives all alone and can hardly get a date to last for more than an hour." She said.

"Oh I do not think he minds." Jeannie began with a shake of her head. "After all he loves us and he can't wait to be a part of our family and help us raise our child." She told her.

"I know, but it would still be great if Colonel Healey had a girl of his own." Doctor Bellows began. "Oh I know, didn't you say that your friend Stacey is single?" he questioned her.

"Well yes, but I am not sure if she's ready to date anybody yet." She replied. "She might not be interested in Roger Healey."

"That's true but you could always mention it to her the next time you see her. Colonel Healey might be interested in meeting her when he gets back home." Mrs. Bellows suggested when all of a sudden her husband nodded at her.

"I'm pretty sure he will be. After all, you know how he is around girls. It is my personal belief that everyone deserves to be happy and do what they love and enjoy, even if it means chasing after women." He began before he stifled a laugh. "You know it's funny, even though I became a psychiatrist, it was always a dream of mine to be a chef at my own restaurant." He told them.

"Really? I did not know that Doctor Bellows." Jeannie said.

"Yes, I wish I knew what would have happened if I would have decided to pursue that career instead." He said as Jeannie grinned at him and blinked her eyes making them disappear from the living room and reappear inside the kitchen of a restaurant. Doctor Bellows was now wearing a black and white checkered apron and a puffy white chef's hat on the top of his head. Jeannie grinned wider while everyone else inside the kitchen hurried around gathering together everyone's orders.

"Welcome to your restaurant Master!" Jeannie exclaimed excitedly while Doctor Bellows just simply stared at her and gaped his mouth wide open with pure bewilderment and astonishment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Making A Date

 _Sorry that I never updated yesterday and yes I decided to make Roger a part of this story after all._

"And now I just want to take this time to quote a very personal friend of mine." Doctor Bellows began. "Jeannie!" he hollered.

"What? Did you not just say that you wished to be a cook in your own restaurant?" she inquired.

"Yes I did but Jeannie you don't understand, I don't have any cooking experience whatsoever. My wife is the one that handles all of that stuff." He told her. "What restaurant is this anyway?" he asked her.

"Freddy's." she replied with a grin. "It's a shortened version of your name get it?" she asked him smiling proudly at him and then gave a rather tiny little giggle.

"Alright sir, we have a steak medium rare over at table eleven along with some chicken, pork over at table twelve, and a burger with everything on it along with some fries on the side at table thirteen." One of the men said while bringing small pieces of paper over to him and then catching a glimpse of Jeannie. "Who are you?" he asked her but that's when suddenly she bobbed her head, blinked her eyes, and disappeared.

The man widened his eyes and gaped his mouth wide open with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief. "How,.." he began.

"Please, I beg of you, don't ask." Doctor Bellows told him with a wave of his hand.

 _….._

"You mean to say that you just left Alfred all alone in the restaurant by himself?" Mrs. Bellows questioned Jeannie as soon as she had popped back at the house.

"Well yes, but only because I didn't work there and I was afraid that the rest of the workers would start getting suspicious of me." She explained.

"Well Jeannie I'm sure that they got suspicious when you just disappeared on them." Mrs. Bellows told her. "Now Jeannie, you really shouldn't have left him there all alone. He's never cooked anything in his whole entire life without burning it, even toast." She told her with a slight shake of her head.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Bellows, I turned him into an excellent chef before I left." She told her.

"Come on Jeannie, you know what has happened in the past whenever you have used your powers. It never ends with a positive outcome." Mrs. Bellows said.

"This time it will you see. Right now I better go take Spot for a walk." Jeannie said. That's when suddenly the tiny puppy lifted his head and perked his ears up before leaping off the couch and hurrying over to her wagging his tail. Jeannie grabbed his leash off the hook and then bent down to clip it to his collar before turning around and leading him out the front door.

 _…._

As Jeannie finished walking Spot to the dog park they ran into Stacey and her puppy dog Bella. Jeannie bent down again and removed Spot's leash from his collar and started telling her friend all about what she and Doctor Bellows had done that day. "So as you probably already know I can't stay long because I have to pick him up from work then still get home in time to wait for the children to come back home from school." She said before she picked up a stick off the ground and threw it for him to chase.

"Speaking of the children how are they?" Stacey asked her while Spot sprinted after the stick wagging his tail.

"Oh they are doing very well. They're happy and healthy and getting excellent marks in school. Peter also has his Boy Scout campout coming up this weekend and Sarah has her ballet recital that we're going to be going to." Jeannie told her when all of a sudden she heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh. "Is something the matter?" she inquired.

"Well it's just that you're so busy with your own life and you've got many different things to keep you busy, not to mention the fact that you're also having a baby." Stacey began as Spot returned with the stick and Jeannie reached inside of his mouth to grab it and then got ready to throw it again. "And I'm really happy for you and Tony, but I just wish there was something I could do to keep me busy." She said as the playful pooch darted off to catch it again.

"Really? Well maybe you can. My friend Roger Healey is single and he has pretty much the same problems that you're having." Jeannie told her.

"But isn't Roger busy getting ready to be an uncle?" she questioned.

"Yes, I suppose so. But he's also busy in the space program with my mas_ my husband Anthony." Jeannie told her with a quick and nervous shake of her head. "Please believe me Stacey, he still has plenty of time for beautiful women. I'll give you his phone number and address if you would like me to. That is if you are interested in meeting him." Jeannie said while Spot returned with the stick and she threw it for him to chase for a third time.

"Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea. I mean I'm not all that sure whether or not Roger Healey will like me but it's definitely worth a try." Stacey told her while she grabbed ahold of Bella's tennis ball and threw it as far as she could before both dogs dove after it.

 _…._

"Well?" Jeannie questioned as Stacey put the phone up to her ear.

"It's ringing." She replied in a whisper before a few seconds later Roger Healey's voice was heard.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hullo, is this Roger Healey?" Stacey inquired.

"That depends, who wants to know?" he questioned her back with a sly little chuckle.

"Stacey Winslow. I'm a friend of Jeannie's. She's the one who gave me your phone number." She explained.

"Oh yeah, Jeannie told me about you. Is she there with you by any chance?" he wondered as Stacey turned her head over to look at her and grinned.

"Yes she's standing right here in front of me." She replied.

"Well tell her I said hi and to give her my love." He said.

"Alright I will." Stacey began before she covered her hand over the top of the mouth piece.

"Roger says hi and sends his best." She said before uncovering the phone again. "Anyway, the reason that I was calling is I was just wondering if you would like to go out on a date sometime after you get back." She told him.

"Really? Wow! Isn't that a change of events! Usually I'm the one who has to beg for you to go out with me. Anyway, sure I'd love to. Was this Jeannie's idea by any chance?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Yes it was." She replied.

"Well that makes me love her even more then, wow am I lucky to have friend like her. Thank you for calling Stacey and I'll see you when I get back." He told her before they both said goodbye and hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Home From School

 _You're welcome! I am doing MUCH better! I would have written more yesterday but I had company and I was busy visiting. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it! (I'll probably finish this one today because I'm REALLY looking forward to the next episode and I have been for days._

Jeannie and Spot waited down at the bottom of the driveway for the school bus to drop off Peter and Sarah. Spot started jumping up and down into the air and wagging his tail excitedly while they walked over to greet him and stroke his fur. "Hello boy,.." Sarah said while she ran her hand down his back.

"Hello children, how was school?" Jeannie asked them smiling warmly at them knowing that someday she would be asking her own children the same question.

"Eh, it was alright." Peter replied with a shrug. "I got a lot of homework to do though." He said.

"I don't, I hardly have any to do at all!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly while Peter turned his head over to look at her and glared.

"Well pin a rose on your nose." He said sarcastically with a groan.

"Well come on inside and I'll give you a hand with it." Jeannie told them before she led them in through the front door where Doctor Bellows was there to greet them.

"Hello Daddy!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly while she hurried over to him and leapt up inside his arms. Doctor Bellows beamed at her and placed a tender kiss upon her cheek.

"Hello there princess, how was school?" he asked her.

"It was great! We practiced our addition and subtraction and my teacher said that I'm the best reader and speller in the class which means that I get to participate in the spelling bee just before summer vacation." She told him.

"Well congratulations!" he told her.

"That is very good news." Jeannie said before she ever turned her head to look at her.

"Did you ever go to school Jeannie?" she questioned.

"Well that depends on what you mean. I never went to school when I was a little girl even though I really wanted to go, my master home schooled me for several years though teaching me all the important things that I need to know living in America. I did however attend genie school when I was sixteen years old in Pompeii. Then it turned out that I had to leave a year later due to the volcanic eruption. My mother and I were among the few people in my family that survived." Jeannie explained.

"So that means that you don't have a daddy?" Sarah asked her with a solemn expression on her face.

"No." Jeannie replied with a shake of her head. "I mean I do, but he's up in Heaven with yours." She said.

"Gosh Jeannie, I'm sorry to hear about that." Sarah told her.

"Well thank you Sarah, I appreciate that but that was a long time ago. Then after the Pompeii disaster we had to move to Baghdad and I continued genie school there." She said.

"What's genie school?" Sarah wondered.

"It's where a genie goes to learn how to control her powers and all the rules of being a genie or a djinn which is a male genie. They learn what kind of spells they can and can't use. My child is going to go there until they reach twenty-one and graduate. Then they will be considered an adult djinn or genie and get a master of their own." She explained.

"Wow! That sounds awesome!" Sarah cried with an excited gasp. "I wish that I was a genie." She said.

"Well you learn some pretty interesting things in your school too." Jeannie told her.

"Which reminds me, do you have any homework?" Doctor Bellows asked her.

"Yes some addition and subtraction and I have to write spelling sentences. I'm not allowed to use a calculator though and I have to show my work." She told him before he sat her back down.

"Alright then, why don't you go ahead and get started with that and Peter I want you to get started on your homework as well." He said before both of the children rushed upstairs. "I'll be up to check on you in a little bit!" he called while he tilted his head back and watched them.

"I didn't know that your father passed away Jeannie." Mrs. Bellows said.

"Oh that's alright," Jeannie began with a wave of her hand. "it happened a long time ago and it's in the past. Even genies can't change that." She said.

"Maybe not, but they can help you turn into terrific chefs." Doctor Bellows said as Jeannie smiled at him.

"Oh so that means that you had a wonderful day, I am really pleased!" Jeannie exclaimed excitedly and dreamily before she turned over to look at Mrs. Bellows. "See, I told you that nothing bad would happen." She said.

"Maybe not, but I still have a feeling that somewhere along the line it's going to lead to trouble." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Oh come on Amanda, you worry too much." Her husband told her with a grin before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Jeannie has been absolutely marvelous and she hasn't gotten me into a bit of trouble. I guess that means that Colonel Nelson was wrong. She can use her powers without causing problems." He said before Jeannie bobbed her head and blinked her eyes popping back into her usual harem outfit.

"If you both don't mind I think that I'm going to go into my bottle for a little bit." She said.

"Alright Jeannie, I'll let you know when supper is going to be ready. It's going to be fantastic I promise. And thanks again." He told her.

"Oh you're welcome Doctor Bellows." She told him before she folded her arms and disappeared inside her puff of pink smoke and went back inside her bottle.

 _By the way, sorry that this chapter is later than I expected. I didn't get it finished before church this morning and then I went outside quite a bit of the day._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Suppertime

"Alright Jeannie, it's time for supper." Mrs. Bellows said while she walked over to the coffee table and peered down inside the bottle opening. "And your dog's hungry too." She told her.

"Alright Mrs. Bellows, I'll be right there." Jeannie replied before smoking back out of her bottle a few seconds later. Spot eagerly ran over to her wagging his tail. "I'm coming puppy, I'll give you your dinner before I sit down to eat I promise." She reassured him while he darted after her into the kitchen making his collar jingle while he ran.

That's when all of a sudden Peter and Sarah ran downstairs. "Hello children, did you get all your homework done?" Mrs. Bellows inquired while smiling brightly at them.

"Oh we got that done hours ago. Sarah and I just got finished playing a game of hide and go seek and we were wondering when supper was going to be ready." Peter replied.

"Well actually I was just going to come upstairs and get you. Your father just finished making it and he's getting ready to serve it." She told him.

"Really? What are we having?" Sarah asked her.

"Chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy. Oh and he's also prepared a side of peas and carrots." She said.

"I don't like carrots, I think they're yucky." Sarah told her while scrunching up her face with disgust.

"That's a shame, carrots are supposed to be good for your eyesight." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"I think I'll take the chance and get glasses if I need to." She said with a quick nod.

"Let me put it another way, you eat your carrots along with the rest of your dinner or you don't get any dessert." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Oh come on Mommy! That's totally unfair!" Sarah cried indignantly with a stomp of her foot but Mrs. Bellows just simply shook her head at her.

"I don't want to hear another word about it. My decision is final." She told her when all of a sudden Jeannie came back out of the kitchen followed by Doctor Bellows.

"Dinner is served." He told them.

"Yes and Spot is enjoying his meal as well." Jeannie said while Doctor Bellows started carrying the pans of food out onto the table.

"Uh children, would you mind helping me set the rest of the table? You know with the plates, silverware and napkins?" Doctor Bellows questioned them as both children nodded before they turned around and entered the kitchen. "And make sure that you leave Spot alone while he's eating." He warned.

"Say Jeannie after supper is finished do you want to play a game of Parcheesi with us?" Mrs. Bellows asked her.

"Sure, I play that with Anthony and Roger Healey all the time." She told her.

"That's a lovely idea Amanda. That's something that we can do with the children too." Doctor Bellows said.

"I completely agree with you a hundred percent. Then maybe we can find something to watch on television for a while before we have to start getting Sarah ready for bed." His wife said as Jeannie heaved a dreamy little sigh. "What is it Jeannie?" she wondered.

"Oh I was just thinking about how happy I'm going to be when the baby comes and that I will have my own son or daughter. Anthony's going to be a perfect father I just know it. And Roger Healey will make a great uncle even if he's not their biological one." She said.

"Well Jeannie, for the record I think that you're going to make an absolutely brilliant mother. And no child in the world is going to be loved as much as that baby will be." Mrs. Bellows told her. Jeannie was just about to thank her when suddenly Jeannie II reappeared.

"Ha! That's a complete absolute joke!" she exclaimed with a scoff just as the children came back into the dining room carrying a handful of silverware.

"There's another genie?" Peter questioned with uncertainty and disbelief while he widened his eyes and gaped his mouth wide open at her with absolute and utter astonishment. Jeannie II turned her head over to look at him.

"Of course there is more than one of us. Otherwise we would all die out. Who in the world are you supposed to be anyway?" she asked him.

"Peter." He replied.

"And I'm his little sister Sarah." She told her. "We're friends of Jeannie, she's been staying with us until her master and friend get back from their mission. Who are you?" she asked her.

"This is my sister and she_" Jeannie began before Spot raced back out of the kitchen and started growling and barking at her.

"Hmm,.. you again? He might have been the ugliest thing I ever saw when he was alive, but at least Djinn-Djinn was nowhere near as loud and annoying as you are when he was still alive." She told her before Jeannie bent down and hoisted the now whimpering puppy up inside her arms.

"He is not loud and annoying! _You're_ the one who's loud and annoying! And if you came here just because you thought that I would change my mind and let you have my master then you have certainly been mistaken! He's mine and I'll never let you have him!" Jeannie hollered.

"Wow, who would have known that pregnant genies would be so temperamental? Alright very well sister dear, suit yourself." Jeannie II said before she gave her a slight wave. "Chow." She said before she blinked her eyes and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Out to Dinner

 _Thank you! I'll keep that in mind about the spelling. By the way, Tony and Jeannie's baby will be born at the end of season six which will probably at least be twenty episodes long but maybe even a little bit more. So you'll still have quite a wait to discover if it's a boy or girl. (I know that so far there is one vote for boy and one for girl (you Amanda) so I hope that the votes will continue to come whoever wins gets free virtual cookies lol) Anyway the next episode is a lot of romantic fluff between Tony and Jeannie when she goes to visit him and Roger and tons of friendship and platonic love between them so yeah, you can see why I'm really excited about it._

 _Anyway, this is the last chapter and I'll probably start posting the next episode tomorrow so I can work on Harry Snape a bit tonight too. Just a quick little preview, the next episode is entitled Jailhouse Rock and it's going to involve Roger and Jeannie becoming detectives and solving a mystery in a literal life or death situation. That's all I'm going to say about it now though. Love that song and Elvis but of course you already know that. There's also going to be an EXTREAMLEY cute ending!_

The next morning Jeannie woke up, vomited inside the toilet once again, and kissed the children goodbye as they headed off to school and she went to go take a shower. Later on that morning after she was coming back home from taking Spot for a walk and she ran into the mailman. "Are you Jeannie Nelson?" he asked her as Jeannie nodded.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"Well I got a letter here from your husband. I was going to put it inside the mailbox but since you're here I'll go ahead and just give it to you right now." He told her before he handed it over to her. That's when Jeannie excitedly grabbed ahold of it and started tearing inside of it letting the message unfold inside the palm of her hand. A bright and excited smile stretched a crossed her face as she started reading it.

 _Dear Jeannie,_

 _How are you doing? I hope that you are doing well with your softball practices and games. How's your horseback riding lessons going? As you can see Roger and I have plenty of leisure time as well as working on our mission. We both miss you very much and think of you often. Write back as soon as you can and tell us about Sarah's ballet recital and how Peter's Boy Scout camping trip went._

 _Love, Tony and Roger_

 _Ps. Too bad that genies can't be photographed, I miss seeing your beautiful face. _ Tony (of course you probably already knew that I wrote that part)_

Jeannie smiled down at the picture of Tony and Roger smiling and waving to her underneath the Red River Valley Ranch sign. They both were dressed like cowboys except that Roger had his hat off and was holding it up in the air with his other hand. "That is a nice thought." Jeannie began. "Maybe I _should_ invent a genie camera. After all, once the baby is born, we're going to want tons of pictures of him or her." She said to herself before she brought the picture up her lips and kissed Tony's lips. "I miss you too darling." She told him even though she knew that he couldn't hear him and then slipped both the letter and picture back inside the envelope and carried it inside the house.

 _…_

That following evening, Jeannie and Amanda brought the children to Freddy's restaurant for supper. Neither of them had homework that night except Sarah had needed some extra help studying for her spelling test. "I thought that you were already the best speller in the world." Peter began. "After all, you were bragging about it so much yesterday."

"No I wasn't. All I said was that my teacher had picked me for the spelling bee. That doesn't mean that I don't need practice like everyone else." Sarah told him.

"That's right Sarah you tell him. After all, practice makes perfect." Her mother told her. "Now as soon as we're finished eating we'll go back home and then you need a bath so you can look nice and pretty for your recital tomorrow. And Peter, your father's picking you up from school so he can drive you to the campground. So make sure you finish packing tonight since you won't be coming home tomorrow." She said before the waitress walked over to them.

"That's funny, that waitress looks awfully familiar." Peter said staring at her dark hair and tannish complexion.

"Peter Michael, are you listening to me?" Mrs. Bellows inquired but before the boy had a chance to answer her Sarah pointed at the woman and decided to speak up.

"You're Jeannie's sister!" she exclaimed.

"Well that's groovy, you really are a brilliant child. Maybe my square little sister isn't as green as thought she was to being with." Jeannie II told her.

"What are you doing here Jeannie? How the heck did you get a job working here so fast?" Jeannie asked her.

"I'm not sure,.. must have slipped my mind." She told her with a sly little grin.

"And furthermore, what in the world was my husband Alfred thinking when he hired you?" Mrs. Bellows asked her. "I mean he must have lost his mind!" she exclaimed while Jeannie II continued to grin at her.

"Yes. I guess so. Well party of four I take it." She said.

"Duh!" Peter told her.

"Very well, follow me, this way please." Jeannie II said but that's when Jeannie suddenly placed her hands upon her hips.

"Hold on just a second! What's going on here!?" she cried.

"I'm just trying to do my job as your waitress and show you to your table." Jeannie II said. "Now come on this way, there's a special for children tonight, they eat completely free of charge." She told them with a grin.

"Cool!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly extending her fists into the air before Jeannie II led her and her older brother away. That's when suddenly Jeannie leaned her head in towards Mrs. Bellows.

"I don't trust her, she's definitely up to something." She whispered inside her ear.

"I know." Mrs. Bellows whispered back. "But don't worry Jeannie, I promise that I'll keep an eye on her." She told her before the two of them turned around and walked away.

 _…_

While Sarah waited for her food to be ready, she stuck her hand inside her mouth and started wiggling her tooth. "Look Jeannie, my tooth's almost out. I bet that the tooth fairy will leave me lots of money for it." She said as Jeannie smiled at her warmly and nodded.

"Yes darling, I'm sure she will." She told her when suddenly Jeannie II arrived back at the table pushing the cart that had their plates of food sitting on top of it.

"Here's spaghetti and meatballs for miss Sarah, chicken tenders for young Peter, grilled cheese for their mother, and for you sister darling a hotdog." She told them while she passed out their food.

"Yummy!" Sarah cried before she started twirling her spaghetti around her fork and once she felt that it was twisted enough she stuck it inside her mouth.

"What do you say Sarah?" Mrs. Bellows inquired while she slurped down her strand of spaghetti. Of course Jeannie had expected her to say thank you since she knew that Sarah was a very polite little girl. However, that was not the next thing out of her mouth.

"I don't know." She replied. "I forgot." She said.

"Don't be ridiculous Sarah, you know what to say." Her mother told her but the little girl just simply turned her head over to look at her.

"No I don't." she told her. "And who are you? Who am I for a matter of fact?" she questioned before Peter turned to look at her after taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I don't know. And I don't know who I am either." He said when all of a sudden it clicked inside Jeannie's mind.

"Jeannie!" she hollered just like Tony used to do, but when she turned her head she had realized that she had disappeared.

 _Alright so it's going to be one chapter longer than I originally planned because it's getting late where I'm from. But I promise that I'll finish it tomorrow (as far as I know) and start posting the new one along with updating Harry Snape for my Harry Potter readers._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Happy Memories

 _Thank you! And HERE'S the last chapter. Shortly afterwards I'll start posting the next episode where Tony, Roger, and Jeannie have the cutest little reunion! (it's going to be a very cute and exciting episode in general)_

"Jeannie what's going on here? Why are my children acting so strange?" Mrs. Bellows asked her.

"I know it has something to do with my sister and I think I know what. She tried to outsmart me and put a secret ingredient inside the food knowing that I would eat it. And if I did, I would forget all about Anthony and she would get him all to herself!" she exclaimed.

"What a sneaky and underhanded thing to do!" Mrs. Bellows exclaimed out of complete and utter horror and astonishment.

"I know, I told you that Jeannie was very bad news." Jeannie said.

"That must mean that Alfred ate the food too and that's why your sister was agreeing with me on the fact that he had lost his mind." Mrs. Bellows realized. "Is there any way to blink them out of it?" she wondered.

"I'm afraid not." Jeannie told her.

"But Jeannie we have to do something. We can't just let them wander around the rest of their lives with empty heads and not having the slightest idea about their identities." She said with a shake of her head as Jeannie heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"I know." She replied. "I'm sorry Mrs. Bellows. I should have listened to you. This is all my fault." She said.

"Well,.. you're not the only one to blame. After all, you're not the one who did this to them. It was that evil sister of yours. There just has to be some antidote that will bring their memories back." Mrs. Bellows said as Jeannie heaved another heavy sigh and slunk down inside her seat while propping her elbow up onto the table and rested her head on top of her palm.

"That's impossible. It's totally hopeless, I'm afraid that your husband and children are stuck like this forever." She told her sadly.

"But come on Jeannie, we just can't give up hope. I mean I know that things look pretty bad right now but we've just got to stay positive." Mrs. Bellows told her when all of a sudden she got an idea.

"That's it!" she exclaimed excitedly suddenly shooting back up in her seat. "I know how to turn them back to their regular selves! A long time ago when I didn't know when my birthday was and I was feeling very sad about it, Anthony and Roger Healey made me think happy thoughts so I would forget the reason why I was so upset and it helped me from fading away." She explained.

"So you're saying that you think if we tell the children things that have made them really happy, they might start to remember things again?" Mrs. Bellows questioned her while Jeannie just simply shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." She told her.

"Alright, let's try it then." Mrs. Bellows said before she turned over to look at the children. "Peter, Sarah, do you remember when we first met in Las Vegas and we took you to the circus?" she asked them. "All the clowns were so funny and the acrobats did such amazing tricks?" she inquired but Sarah just simply shook her head.

"No." she replied.

"Well how about the time when we went to the zoo? You loved looking at the monkeys and elephants and Peter loved the lions and tigers the best." Jeannie began. "Do you remember that?" she asked them but this time it was Peter's turn to shake his head.

"No." he said as Jeannie heaved a deep and heavy sigh and rested her head down on top of the table and placed her arms underneath it.

"This is not as easy as I thought." She said.

"Hold on Jeannie, I've got an idea." Mrs. Bellows said holding her hand out in front of her. "Peter, Sarah, do you remember that after your mommy and daddy went to Heaven, Alfred and I agreed to be your parents and promised you that we would take care of you and love you no matter what because we told that you that we would always be your family." She said as Sarah smiled at her.

"Yes, I do remember that." She replied. "I love you Mommy." She told her before she wrapped her arms around her and embraced her. That's when Mrs. Bellows smiled brightly at her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too sweetheart." She told her as Peter grinned and joined them for a group hug while Jeannie smiled warmly at them.

 _…_

The next evening Doctor Bellows drove Jeannie, Amanda, and Sarah to her ballet recital before parking inside the parking lot. "Well, it certainly feels good now that we've got our memories restored." He said while all four of them unstrapped themselves and climbed out of the car heading a crossed the parking lot together.

"Yes, and I'm glad that you decided to keep your restaurant Daddy." Sarah said before she took ahold of his hand.

"I hate to admit it but I'm glad too." Mrs. Bellows began. "But what are we going to do with Jeannie's sister?" she wondered.

"Oh I don't think that she'll be bothering us again. Tampering with food is against our laws, and when her master found out about it he sent her back to Haji who took away her powers forever." Jeannie said with a grin.

"Well good riddance, she deserved it." Mrs. Bellows said before they heard a thunder clap and tilted their heads back towards the sky.

"Wow, it's getting kind of gray." Sarah began. "I hope it doesn't rain. I'll get my tutu all wet." She said.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, we're almost inside." Her mother reassured her. "Peter might get a little wet though." She added.

"That's right and you're going to be great tonight I just know it." Her father told her.

"Your father's right darling," her mother began before they finally entered the building. "after all, I wish that I danced half as well as you." She said before Jeannie folded her arms, bobbed her head, and blinked her eyes with a grin. Mrs. Bellows disappeared from their sight and reappeared up onstage wearing her own tutu. "Jeannie!" she hollered while she found herself being spun all around in different directions by another man and being forced to dance underneath the spotlight in front of a hundred different people. "Jeannie!" she shrieked again while they finished their dance and everyone sitting in the audience rose to their feet and started to applaud them.


End file.
